His And Hers
by SkittleBloom
Summary: Set in marauders school years. Can Remus ever really let himself love? And what is it she's hiding? Re-written to take into account a lot of factors left in reviews. Rated M for later chapters. R&R very much appreciated. My first fic over 100w
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything or intend to make any profit off of this fic.  
>AN: I would really appreciate it if anyone would like to be my beta. Thanks!

Preface

Daisy picked up the piece of parchment one more time. Scarcely able to believe that it would begin all over again tomorrow. September first had come around a lot quicker than expected, as do all things one dreads arriving. Still, she reasoned with herself, at least it will finally be over and done with. Things will soon settle no doubt. With one last glance over the letter, still clutched in her hand, she rolled over and fell asleep.

Chapter 1

You know that awfully moment when you wake up in the morning and things just come crashing back down around you with startling clarity? Well, that's exactly what had Daisy Newbold leaping from the warm confines of her bed the next morning. As her the racing of her heart began to subside a little, she padded over to the large bedroom window. This was the reason she had begged her father to let her sleep up in the attic room. The large, leaded glass allowed her to look over the entire farm where they lived. Her eyes drank in the slow inclines of the sweeping hills, the trodden indentations of her well walked pathways around the brook at the far west corner of the farm, and the dark shadow of the dense pine wood, to the east, that she had come to think of as her haven. As the sun's first rays started to inch themselves above the horizon Daisy decided there was definitely time for one last run. Clad only in her cotton pyjama shorts and thin camisole, she turned from the window, and fled the room.

Once outside, with the dry warm earth beneath her bare feet, Daisy finally felt calm for the first time since waking. With the grace gifted to only a true, natural runner, she shot through the surrounding fields like a bullet. Laughing at the thrill of oxygen filling her lungs as her muscles burned with the intensity of her speed. This is why she ran, only like this did she truly feel that she was alive, she was free.

As she crossed the corn fields, empty from the recent harvest, she bounded alongside the brook, scaring the small family of rabbits drinking from the cool water. Once at the top, she doubled back east, and round to the edge of the woods. Here say ran parallel with trees, not willing to run through them bare foot, not in this form anyway. As she finally looped back towards the house, she could see her father standing in the doorway, even from this distance her sharp eyes could detect the indulgent look about his features. With one last push and her muscles delighting in the exertion, she sprinted towards him, bowling him over when they collided. Laughing, he pulled her to her feet and ruffled her hair. "Come on Poppet, I've made breakfast." He grinned at her, almost hiding the sadness in his eyes.

Clive Newbold loved his daughter fiercely. As his only surviving family member he truly cherished every moment they spent together. Of course they had Grandma and Gramps MacDonald, his late wife's loving and accepting parents, whom treated him like their own. But they were muggles, and he couldn't ever fully be himself around them. However, for Clive, it felt like he was just getting his precious Daisy back from Bauxbatons, and already she was heading off to Hogwarts. Actually, he thought bitterly, that's only if we hurry up, or she'll flaming well miss the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus Lupin gave his mother a tight, warm embrace, and his signature lopsided smile. Despite his elation and heading back for his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, he was also sad to be saying goodbye to his mother again. She was the one person who had, quite literally, held his hand through everything. After being attacked by Fenrir Greyback, notorious werewolf, as a small child, Remus's father had deserted them, claiming the boy was a monster, and no son of his. His gentle, loving mother, however had loved Remus more fiercely than ever, and was desperate for him to realise just how worthy of that love he was.

Back on platform 9 3/4 Remus kissed his mother's cheek, picked up his trunk and headed into the crowds to board the scarlet steam engine. Turning towards the window, Remus waved along with the rest of the school, hoping to catch last glimpse of his mothers face before the train left Kings Cross, to make the long journey north. He then went to find the others, his best friends, the Marauders.

"Moony!" Came a booming voice from behind him, followed by a bark like laugh as Remus was forced to the floor. Above him the crushing weight of two of his best friends, was slowly lifted.  
>"Oi, Padfoot, Prongs! In your own bloody time!" Remus wailed a hint of laughter in his voice. Once the two boys hoisted him up, only to crush him again in their bear like hugs, Remus noticed his other best friend, Peter watching from further down the corridor.<br>"Hey, thanks for the warning Wormy." He teased, giving the smaller boy a hug.  
>"Sorry to break up the reunion ladies, but let's go find a compartment." Smirked the voice of Sirius Black from behind them.<br>"Nice one Pads." James grinned as he pushed past the other boy, to lead the search party. As the boys traipsed up the train, Remus's heart began to lighten. He was going to his other home, with the boys that were pretty much his brothers.

James finally slid open the door to a compartment, empty except for a trunk, and small bundle of robes in one corner. However, as the marauders bounded in, announcing their present by the continuous banging and clanging of trunks, the bundle of robes burst to life, revealing itself to be a beautiful young girl, standing with her wand extended, ready to attack, eyes blazing with fire.

Acting purely on his wolf instincts, Remus slowly step forward, hand out with his palm up. He knew the girl had been shocked by their presence and was now terrified. He had to handle this gently, for all their sakes. Sirius Black however, was not so sensitive to the situation, and drew his wand from its holder inside his sleeve. Before he could even get a proper grip on it however, he was sprawled on the floor, from a silent stunning spell. James was by his side in a second trying to revive his best friend. Peter sank even further towards the door, trying not to be noticed. Remus slowly raised his other hand, also palm up, and met the terrified grey eyes which had been searching frantically for a way to escape.  
>"I... Er... I'm" the beautiful creature stuttered, lowering her wand.<br>"Hi." Remus's voice was soft, but clear. "I'm Remus Lupin, the one on the floor is Sirius Black, the one with glasses is James Potter, and no doubt Peter Pettigrew is trying to sneak out the door. Sorry if we frightened you."

She just looked at him. Really looked at him, as if looking into his soul and trying to figure him all out. Her white knuckle grip on her wand eventually began to loosen. And the hint of a brief smile graced her lips. This time, when she extended her hand, it was wand free. "  
>I'm Daisy Newbold, nice to meet you. I'm...er... Sorry about that, Sirius." She said his name hesitantly, as if testing it out to see how it felt. "I'm not so good with people." She continued, almost as if to herself.<br>"Well, Miss Newbold." Sirius started, already slipping back to his normal carefree self, "Since you're here, and we're here, how about we share this compartment? It's a long ride to Hogwarts, and we wouldn't want you to get lonely would we?" This was accompanied by his usual dazzling smile. Remus felt his heart soar, for a reason he couldn't place, as he noted this stunning young woman looked anything but dazzled by his best friend.  
>"Yeh sure, I'll let you share my compartment." Daisy replied nonchalantly, as the boys settled down.<p>

Well, Remus thought, this should be an interesting year.


End file.
